


Nice Comeback

by Artemis_Day



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/Artemis_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last day of school before summer, Misa Amane can't wait to enjoy her time off, hang out with her friends, and most of all, be away from the weird, infuriating kid she sits next to in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Contest.

Five minutes. Amane Misa tapped her pencil against the desk at a steadily quickening rate. Normally, she would've been scolded for this act by now, but most of her classmates and even the teacher himself were too busy staring anxiously at the clock. Four more minutes now.

Only two of her classmates weren't on the edges of their seats. The first was class genius, and Misa's now ex-boyfriend, Light Yagami. The handsome brunette was pursuing a book that looked way too difficult for anyone else in the class, or anyone _at all_ really. Misa sent a glare in his direction, as she'd done every day since he'd up and decided to break up with her for no reason besides, 'it just isn't working out'. What does that even mean anyway? It's not a real reason, he just didn't want to give her a straight answer. What a jerk.

The second was the other school genius, also known as the 'weird loner' kid who happened to sit right next to the blonde. He was kind of odd-looking, but not really ugly. It was mostly his mannerisms that made him so bizarre. He sat in a crouch position that he was constantly being yelled at by the teachers for, but since he was so smart and it helped the school's reputation to have him (at least that's what Misa had heard), they eventually just gave up and let him do what he wanted. He went by 'Ryuzaki' but there were a lot of rumors that it wasn't his real name and that he was a spy or an undercover detective or something.

Really, he just looked like a weirdo to Misa.

Like Light, he was reading a large book and didn't seem fazed by the fact that only three minutes remained before summer. He'd probably just spent it reading boring books like he did during lunch and free periods. He sat there reading all day and only left his seat when it was time to go home. He never even went to gym classes. What a weirdo.

And that wasn't even the weirdest thing about him. If he wasn't reading a book, he would _stare_ at her! She couldn't really avoid it since they sat so close together, but sometimes when she turned her head to look at him, she'd meet his eyes and an awkward staring session would follow until one of them (usually her) finally looked away. Misa took another look at him as she thought this. He was still obliviously reading his book like today was no different than yesterday, while everyone around them burned holes in the clock with their eyes as another minute passed. Two more now.

Misa heard some kids behind her whispering, probably planning their celebrations for the end of another semester. The blonde herself was going to go out with her friends for dinner and karaoke. Her parents had even discussed taking a trip to the beach at some point. The prospect of getting to meet a bunch of hot beach guys was very nice, especially if she found a really nice one she could invite back with her and make stupid Light jealous. That would show him!

One more minute.

She heard a soft thud and glanced to the left. Ryuzaki had closed his book and laid it on the desk. This action surprised her, had he finally noticed that they were about to go on summer break? He was looking straight ahead at the chalkboard, and Misa found herself wondering just what he was thinking about.

Thirty more seconds.

A quick check showed that Light had not closed his book and even rolled his eyes when the girls in the back started whispering a countdown. Twenty more seconds.

Misa looked down at her own desk. She wondered if she'd have the same one when the next semester started. As long as she didn't have to sit next to that weirdo anymore, she didn't care where she sat. Ten more seconds. 

The kids counting down raised their voices and no one stopped them. Some even joined in.

Five

Four 

Three

Two

One

****_Briiiiiiiiiing_

_Everyone sprang right up, a couple of kids even cheered. Half of them had cleared out the second they heard the bell, the other half was following quickly. Light was one of the last ones out, his book now under his arm. Misa glared at him again but he paid her no heed. She'd noticed after the break up that he rarely paid much attention to her even when they were dating. Why'd she even like him again? Because he was gorgeous and all the girls wanted him? Well, they could have him. He was probably gay or asexual or something anyway._

_Misa would've been out faster, but unlike her classmates she hadn't packed her bag in advance. Ryuzaki also remained, though Misa had no idea why. He didn't move an inch when the bell rang, it was as if he hadn't even heard it. Seriously, what was _with_ this guy?_

_"Do you have plans for summer break, Misa-san?"_

_The blonde jumped. It was extremely rare for Ryuzaki to talk outside of class, let alone initiate a conversation. Misa studied him for a moment. His big black eyes rested firmly on her brown ones. She noted that his eyes were actually kind of nice. They made the rest of his odd appearance look less noticeable._

_"I have some," she said. "Why do you care?"_

_"I simply want Misa-san to have a nice summer," he said. "I've enjoyed sitting next to you this semester, I hope we can do it again next time."_

_If that was meant to be a compliment, Misa didn't take it that way._

_"Oh really?" she asked, her voice rising a bit. "Is that so you can stare at me more? What's with that anyway, do you have some sort of crush on me, or are you just a pervert?"_

_Ryuzaki blinked, but that was the extent of his emotional response to Misa's accusation._

_"Correct me if I'm wrong," he answered, bringing a thumb to his lips as he spoke. "But don't you stare at me as much if not more than I stare at you? If I didn't know better, I'd say _you_ were the one with feelings for _me._ "_

_Misa sputtered. His response had caught her completely off guard. Most boys accused of such things, at least by her, would deny everything or stammer an apology. Ryuzaki wasn't 'most boys' however._

_In the end, Misa could come up with no response that didn't sound ridiculous or smart enough to phase him. Misa knew she wasn't as smart as him, but it never bothered her since pretty much no one at school (except maybe Light) was as smart as Ryuzaki. Right now though, she wished she could be on his level if only so she could give him a snappy response that would leave his head spinning._

_But wait, there was something she could say. Well, something she could do anyway. If they weren't alone, she never would have done it (well okay, maybe if Light were there), but since they were, Misa put on the cutest, most innocent smile she could._

_"You may be right, Ryuzaki-kun," she said cheerfully._

_Then she kissed him._

_Even hunched over, he was still taller than her, so she had to reach up a bit to get to him. The kiss was closed mouthed and lasted barely three seconds, any longer and Misa wouldn't have been able to take it._

_When she pulled away, she inwardly cheered at the look on his face and wished she'd brought a camera because she doubted he'd ever make a face like this again. His eyes were wide as ever, but so was his mouth. He was even blushing a little. It seemed the weirdo wasn't quite as emotionless as he seemed. Misa's smile became triumphant and she turned on a heel a moment later, calling a cheeky farewell to Ryuzaki as she stepped out the door and into the hall._

_Misa walked with a spring in her step, she'd sure showed him. She'd never tell anyone of course, and he was so secretive already, he'd probably keep his mouth shut, not that anyone would believe him anyway._

_The blonde was feeling fairly cheerful until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she turned around, figuring it was a friend who'd been looking for her. For a split second, she saw Ryuzaki's black eyes staring down at her with a peculiar look, and then his lips were on hers for a second time. Misa squeaked, her own eyes wide enough to pop out._

_His kiss wasn't exactly passionate, he clearly didn't know how to do it properly. Like the first time, their mouths remained closed, but unlike the first time, Ryuzaki didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon._

_He did eventually, emotionlessly as ever. Misa could only gawk at him, probably looking very stupid._

_"Perhaps you're right as well, Misa-san," he said calmly._

_With that, he moved around her and walked away, leaving Misa to stand rigidly in place for the next few minutes. The blonde all at once wanted to scream at him, slap him, call the cops on him... but most of all, and to her immense shock, she wanted to kiss him _again.__

_For all his lack of passion and weird antics, kissing him was actually better than kissing Light had been. It helped that Ryuzaki actually seemed to want to kiss her._

_The blonde came out of it a few seconds later when she realized she was going to be late meeting her friends. As she walked, she though about Ryuzaki and how weird and perverted he was. Despite that, she decided she wouldn't mind sitting next to him again next semester._

_Not that she'd ever tell him that, of course._


End file.
